Elliot Baskerville
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: After years of Elliot's death, and settling after the brawl between Jack and Glen, Leo is settled within the Baskerville Estate. He's a normal Duke and he runs the household and takes care of a little boy he had adopted within the orphanage. With such similarity with small differences of his master, Leo decided to name the boy 'Elliot'. /Little one-shot for a friend on tumblr.


Harsh wind blew through the garden and a boy stood there, looking up at the sky.

"Elliot!"

The boy blinked and looked back at a man with raven hair and dark, royal purple pools with honey flecks swimming through them. He smiled sweetly and nodded, running up to the other and stood in front of him.

"What is it father?"

The elder smiled and picked up his son, looking up at him. He chuckled and allowed the wind to brush his bangs away from his face. The boy giggled and smiled, seeing his father's face, small hands reaching out for the soft ebony locks.

"So soft."

Leo chuckled, looking at the other's crisp blue eyes and smiled gently, "Now Elliot, your teacher is here for you."

Said boy looked down, "Father, when am I able to train with you?"

The raven blinked, looking at the other before chuckling softly. He placed his son down and knelt down to his height, "I'm truly busy, Elliot. How about tonight you can come into the music room and play with me?"

Immediately, cerulean pools sparkled and he nodded, "Thank you father!"

When the blonde hugged his father, Leo smiled gently, hugging him back and ruffled the pale blonde locks.

"Now, go train."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In his office, Leo was scribbling on paper.

A yelp and he jumped, looking up and out the window. He saw Elliot lying on the ground and saw him not get up. He almost sent Jabberwock out until he saw his son get up. He sighed in relief, flopping back down on his chair. A chuckle and he glared back at Charlotte. The woman sat his desk, crossing her legs.

"You're twenty-two with an adopted five year old boy, who is turning six in a month, calm down."

Leo rolled his eyes and got back to his work until he heard Elliot call him. He blinked and slipped out of his chain and onto the windowsill.

The blonde smiled, "I'm done training, father!"

The raven chuckled and nodded, "All right, I'm almost done with my paperwork, we'll eat and then we'll go upstairs, how's that?"

Elliot nodded, "Mm! I'm going to get washed up!"

The Duke nodded and allowed his son to run back into the manor and take a shower. There was a gentle knock on the door and Leo looked up, seeing Lily standing there. He blinked, looking at her. He still isn't used to the girl being so calm now. He missed her bubbly, joyful attitude.

"What is it, Lily?"

She pointed casually next to her, "We need help with dinner… We don't technically want Lottie cooking."

Said woman scoffed and Leo sighed, nodding, "I'll be down in a second, just let me finish this last paper."

The girl nodded and walked out to rush down the steps to get to Fang and Doug.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Leo allowed everyone to wait patiently outside while he cooked.

He tucked his bangs behind his ear at times with they're get in the way. There was the chopping of vegetables, dicing of meat and you could hear the sizzling of skillets being alive on the burners.

He heard a call of Elliot and he answered, "What is it, Elliot?"

"You're in the kitchen? I had just gotten out of the shower and I was wondering where you were since Charlotte wouldn't tell me…"

The raven looked back at his son and swiped his hands on his apron, smiling as he walked over to him.

"Don't worry about Charlotte, she's just naturally a witch."

"I heard that!"

Leo snickered, "You were supposed to~"

The Duke looked back at his son and ruffled the pale blonde locks, "Go wait patiently in the dining room, dinner will be done soon, Elliot."

The blonde smiled, nodding, "Mm!"

Leo watched his son leave and he swallowed harshly, "He's so much like him…"

Turning back to the food, he smiled weakly. '_I wonder if you're disgusted of me, may be even resent me… I can't say I'd blame you if you did, Elliot…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After dinner, as promised, Leo took Elliot up to the music room.

They would rarely play with each other from Leo being so busy with work and Elliot would either be training or taking a nap.

Leo grabbed his music folder from inside the bench and placed it on his lap, "What would you like to play? I'm sure we could fit one or two in before you need to sleep."

Elliot looked at the music folder, seeing how old and bangs up was, some of the music seemed to be to. Well, he faintly recalled his father playing the piano at a young age like himself.

"Mm… How about…these two?"

Leo looked at the pieces and his ebony pools widened. He nodded and placed the two pieces on the stand before playing a few random notes and looked at his son. Elliot smiled and nodded towards his father and Leo nodded, tapping the tempo first so his son new how fast to play.

Soon enough the boys were playing and Leo swore he could feel his master's presence at the music. It was something they'd always used to play at Latowidge. Something he held close to him. Just as the other piece they would play.

"_It's such a lovely melody, have you thought of a name yet?"_

"_Yeah, I have. Statice."_

"…_Something that never changes right?"_

"_Do you like the language of flowers? That's a girl thing Elliot."_

"_Shut up! My sister likes those kinds of things, my _sister_!"_

Both melodies were finally done and Leo took in a deep breath, picking his son up.

"F-father? Are you okay?"

Leo nodded and ruffled the younger's blonde locks, "I'm all right, Elly."

Said boy pouted, "Stop calling me that, Father…"

The raven chuckled and walked pass his room until his son stopped him, "Father I want to sleep with you tonight…is that okay?"

Leo looked down and nodded, bringing his son into his room, "Would you like me to read you a book?"

"Holy Knight?"

The elder snickered, rubbing his back gently, "Of course."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Reading the book, Elliot was thrilled. His father always knew how to read books to him with excitement.

A bang of the wall, cueing a slam of a door opening and Elliot jumped. He giggled and listened to the story.

Sadly, he seemed to get tired. He rubbed his eyes profusely, trying to keep himself up. Leo noticed his son getting sleepy and chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Let's get you to bed."

Elliot shook his head, rubbing his eyes still, "I'm not… I'm not sleepy, Father…"

Leo snickered, "Oh really?"

The younger nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

The Duke rolled his eyes, "If you say so…" Then his fingers traced the blonde's sides. The boy squealed and wiggled out of his father's grasp, "N-no!" Leo snickered and began tickling the boy, watching him burst out into laughter and began wiggling from the elder's grasp.

"F-father! Please!"

The elder snickered, "Bed, Elly."

"N-no! I'm not tired!"

"Elliot."

Said boy whined and gasped for air, "O-okay! I'll sleep! Just please! S-stop tickling me!"

The tickling eased and Leo sat up while the other was breathing heavily. The Duke snickered and kissed the boy's forehead, "I'll get you a pair of pajamas."

"I want to sleep in your shirt tonight…"

Leo blinked, looking at his son and smiled gently, "The one I'm wearing now or a nightshirt?"

Elliot sat up and pointed to his father, "That one."

The raven nodded and went to his closet to grab a pair of nightwear for himself, "Allow me to get changed and get a pair of night pants, okay? I'll put your clothes in the hamper."

The blonde nodded and slid off his father's bed to run to his room. Leo shook his head, smiling as he began undoing the ribbon and vest. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed it onto the bed. The noirette undid his pants and slipped on the nightwear, buttoning up his shirt.

There was a knock at the door and Leo looked over at his son and smiled, "You can come in, I'll help you undress."

The blonde nodded and walked in with a pair of night pants in his hands. Leo walked over and helped his son up on the bed. The Duke undid his son's sailor's coat, his ribbon and his vest. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt and soon his pants, helping the boy shimmy out of them. Leo slipped up the night pants and soon placed his shirt over the blonde's small body, seeing the shirt drape pass his knees. He chuckled and opened a window in case Elliot would get hot during the night.

Turning back to get in bed, he noticed the boy was already under the sheets, sleeping peacefully. Leo smiled gently, walking over to the other and slipping under the sheets, pulling his son close. A peck on top of the forehead and Elliot had absently nuzzled against his father's chest, and huddled closer. Leo never let anyone be this close to him aside from Elliot. But he had adopted this boy from the House of Fianna, taking him under his custody and loved him. He was his son no matter what.

"Sleep well, Elliot."

Soon enough the raven had fallen asleep and a figure appeared behind the Duke. It was a boy with short, beige hair, topaz pools and pale skin. His body as adorn in a white outfit, his coat torn at the edges. He had crisp white pants along with matching dress shoes. He chuckled. He couldn't be heard. He was a spirit. The boy walked over to the other and kissed his temple gently before dispersing.

"_Sleep well, Leo."_


End file.
